The Things Family Will Do
by Kuro Rotasu
Summary: 11 brothers, one a 'Con and the rest 'Bots, work together to protect their youngest sibling, their sister Stellar Luna. But when their secret is revealed on Earth, can they survive the challenges that they will face? Or will it drive them apart? T for now
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers. I only own Stellar Luna. She is my newest OC. I also apologize if this is bit overkill. But as Hannibal told B.A. "Overkill is underrated." Anyway, if you do not like this then you don't have to read and I apologize if this isn't to your liking.

Stellar Luna is my newest OC that I thought up over the weekend but hadn't really put down on paper or on a Word Document yet until now. I want to be able to put this down before I forget about it.

Stellar Luna is a quadruple changer. She has a ground mode, aerial mode, and animal mode. Her animal mode is a fox. She looks a bit like Def Jam, another of my OCs, but she has fox ears and tail, instead of cat ears and tail. She has dragonfly wings like DJ, but they are a different color. She has golden optics and her frame looks a bit like TF: Prime Starscream, except with much smaller heels, not pointy chevron, fingers and hands are more proportionate, she actually is a little more muscular (meaning a little thicker in the arms and legs so she doesn't look like she will snap in two if you hit her really hard). She also has the looks every femme wants, her chassis and aft are just right and she has that perfect hour glass figure every femme wishes that they had. Her colors are silver and white, and she has golden yellow optics.

When her older brother', Wheeljack, was designing her frame, while his carrier was still with spark, it was a few years after Stella's birth that the war had actually taken full effect(technically she would be around ten years old by Earth standards when this story takes place and goes on from when Soundwave first meets Megatron, to when her brothers leave on the Ark, and during their time on Earth) and he designed it with the help of two of his older brothers, Soundwave and Ratchet, to make sure that nothing would go wrong when the spark was put in. It was a protoform with its other forms in its design already. The only changes that would have happened were that it would adjust to make itself more masculine or feminine. Since much of the equipment at the local hospital that Ratchet worked at was damaged because of poor funds, Ratchet could not use the device that would allow them to know if the newspark was a mech or femme. It turned out to be a femme, though, during when their carrier was giving birth, she offlined as it was too much stress on her systems and spark after having so many sparklings. Many of which would become high-ranking officers on both factions.

There are twelve of them, eleven mechs and one femme. I have named off three of the mechs and the femme. As well as given, you hint on who they might be. As the story progresses, I will hold polls. I will make a free response poll. You will have to guess on who are the remaining nine mechs are. After the names are given, I will hold another one to see if any of you can tell me the order they that they were sparked in from oldest to youngest. You now have one of the eldest, two of the middle ones, and the youngest. Make your guesses, and then when the names are revealed, make your list.

The winner will get to request a one-shot from me. However, I want to make something clear, I do not support TF slash. I apologize about the inconvenience, but I cannot. So when you make your request, please think it through beforehand.

Thank you for your support and I hope to get some good reviews from you.

Cybertronian Time will be in the Author's Notes for this chapter, but after that it will be in the Disclaimer from then on.

I do not own the Transformers. Hasbro and Takara does. I only own Stellar Luna, extras that were randomly created by me, and the plot. Thank you.

Enjoy!

Soundwave was walking through the streets of the small merchant town of Tyrest, a good 60 miles away from the city of Kaon where the gladiator pits were. Two of his younger brothers worked there as gladiators during the season, but would come home during the 'off season' as it is called. He and his other brothers tried to convince them to drop out of it, but they said it is fun and they are paid a lot of credits that they use to help not only support our family in the time of possible war but so that also one of the two can make sure to buy more art supplies for himself. Many cities have taken sides and Kaon is said to be the capital of the Decepticon side of Cybertron.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand take his. He looked down to the youngling femme looking up at him, worried filled her golden yellow optics.

Like Soundwave and his younger brother who was pretty much a red and orange version of him, model wise, had golden optics. They had been the only three to inherit this strange and unique optic color from their carrier. The other's had blue optics.

"Is something wrong, 'Wave," the youngling asked, "You were zoning out again." Her mood quickly changed from worried to amusement. "Worried that Rumble and Frenzy will become 'Hide's new targets for when he goes to the local firing range back home in Polyhex?"

Soundwave smiled softly. As he sent his love and amusement to her through their sibling bond, he responded in his monotonous, yet musically melodic voice, "No, just worried about all this insanity and ridiculousness that is consuming the planet and dividing its people. There are rumors that this gladiator from Kaon is raising an army to go to war against the High Council in Iacon."

"This is most likely a phase that everyone is going through," was her reply, "For all we know, it is just trying to get rid of possible pent up energy that Megatron and had just started the 'Cons to vent and will settle down soon. Just you wait and see."

"You have been hanging around Smokey for too long. You know he is studying and is majoring in Psychology and wants to be a therapist, right," he asked with an amused look on his faceplate.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, it's pretty interesting to learn about the mentality of the people around you just by looking at them," was the swift retort.

The two of them looked at the people around them, each other, and then busted out laughing. The people around them proceeded to give them odd looks as they passed by them. After a few minutes of laughing, they regained their composure. Stella, wiping a few stray tears that had escaped from her optics in her laughing fit, looked at her older brother.

"We should quickly finish what we need to do so we can get back home to Polyhex before Red freaks and tries to contact Prowlie in Iacon to send some Autobots after us," Stella said after finally getting over her laughing fit.

"Affirmative," the dark blue mech replied.

They continued walking and eventually get most of the items on the list the others had put together for them since they were planning to head here anyway.

"Well, we have almost everything on this list," Soundwave replied, adjusting the heavy bags he was holding on his arm. He looked at Stella to see her following and carrying bags as well. "We just have to head to the arms store for Blue and we can catch the next shuttle pod to Polyhex before dinner. You will still have time to finish your homework after all."

He was rewarded with a groan from the youngling, who had come along in hopes of not having to do her homework for tonight. The school that she would go to, was damaged during some random and supposed 'Decepticon attack' and the teachers had done an overnight mailing of all the schoolwork that the students from that school would need to finish when it would be finished being repaired.

This was the second day that it had been shut down for repairs.

"Don't think that just because that your school is under reconstruction and remodeling for the next two orns, Stella'," he said, amusement flowing through the bond like water.

She sighed, "Fine, let's just see if his fragging order is there."

"Where did you hear that word," Soundwave said, sternly, looking at her with a disciplined look, causing her to look upset.

"I heard 'Hide use it," she replied, meekly, suddenly finding her pedes more intriguing than looking at her older brother.

"I will have to speak to him about that," Soundwave grumbled, "Then probably will have to tell Ratch that 'Hide is teaching our baby sister swear words. Yeah, he is definitely going to be in a world of hurt." He looks at Stella. "Stella, look at me please." A few moments hesitation, before she looked at him in the optics. "Since it's the first time you have cursed, Ratch and the others will let you off, but don't ever repeat that swear word or any swear words again. Compute?"

"Yes, big brother," she said, submissively.

"Relax," Soundwave chuckled softly, "I won't hurt you, nor will I or the others will let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Okay," she replied, smiling softly and reached out for her brother through the bond, asking for a little comfort and reassurance that he would keep his promise. She was rewarded with all her brothers responding back to her despite being so far away from each other, but only momentarily.

They eventually finished and on their way to the shuttle pod station, they stopped at an Energon Pastry Shop. There, they bought some Energon goodies, rust sticks, and other fun little snacks to take home for the others.

They soon left the store and Stella had made Soundwave stop at the local art shop to pick up an order that one of their brothers had been meaning to pick up, but since he worked at the Pits of Kaon, he would not be able to pick them up until he had time off. Therefore, they were quick to pick it up for him.

On their way to the shuttle pod station, they were snacking on Energon ice cream (out of all the brothers Stella has, Soundwave spoils her the most) and had noticed that something was amiss.

"Soundwave," Stella spoke hesitantly, "Why is the plaza empty? It isn't closing time yet."

Soundwave stood there, his calculating optics taking in the situation at hand. He quickly grabbed his sister's hand and started walking, briskly, to the shuttle pod station, hoping that whatever had caused this would not try to attack him or his sister. He had remembered hearing from his older brother Prowl, that some of the survivors of some of the attacks say that the only possible warning anyone could have possibly had was the silence of the area. Soundwave hoped that it was not true.

They quickly made it to the shuttle pod station and found it to be deserted as well. He had pulled out his stamp card and had already paid for admission through the machine. The two siblings were soon standing on their station platform. Soundwave wished he had at least brought Ravage with him at the most. Maybe even Lazerbeak. Anything would be better than this. He knew that if something went down, his main priority would be to protect his sister and hope that his brothers had noticed his anxiety and worry and would at least try flying in their shuttle car to the station to pick them up. He soon realized that they still had work to do or were too young to even drive. He wished he had waited till 'Hide was at least off duty from his job as weapon specialist and drill sergeant at the Autobot boot camp on Moon Base 1. He would at least have his back. He knew that his two gladiator brothers and 'Hide had at least been teaching Stella how to fight, but if a fight was inevitable, would it be enough?

Soundwave felt Stella tighten her grip and could feel the fear in her spark. He looked down at her to see that she was looking behind them. He turned to see what she was looking at to see several mechs there. All looking like they could very well tear the two of them apart if they attacked. Soundwave let go of Stella's hand, turned around, and gently nudged her to hide behind him. So that in case they were to attack, they would, hopefully, at least focus on him while Stella would make a break for it. Most likely call for help.

As Soundwave was having a stare down with the mechs in front of them, Stella poked her head out a bit from behind her older brother to study these mechs. They all were of a bulky build, definitely of some kind of warrior class, most likely gladiators, but if they were gladiators…. What were they doing in Tyrest? Stella looked at them with a concentrated look and upon noticing one important piece of information… They all had the same purple symbol branded on them. Their blood red optics filled with malice, lust for bloodshed, and death. Stella physically shuddered at what she saw in their optics, thus causing Soundwave to squeeze her shoulder to reassure her that he would not let them hurt me.

_:What is wrong, Stella?:_

_:They all have the Decepticon symbol branded on them… and that middle mech looks familiar…:_

"Megatron," Stella whispered as she stared in complete recognition of the Decepticon leader who stood at the center of this dangerous looking group.

The Decepticon leader, upon hearing the youngling whisper his name in fear, grinned a grin that promised death, destruction, and suffering to all that stood in his way.

"It's good to hear that my reputation precedes me beyond Kaon," he spoke, his raspy voice sending shivers down Soundwave's spinal strut.

"It is a long way from Kaon if I remember. I have a pair of brothers that participate in those gladiatorial fights during its season then comes home with so many credits than we care to count," Soundwave replied, praying that the shuttle pod would hurry soon, "Are you waiting for a shuttle pod for Kaon?"

"Actually," the silver gunformer explained, "I was waiting for you and your adorable little sister to show up here again. My resources tell me that you come here for items that you cannot get in Polyhex because it is expensive."

"With it being so close to Iacon, it seemed like a better way to spend," Soundwave continued, "We like Polyhex, but we don't like the prices on some of the items that they sell. Therefore, we come to Tyrest because it is not that far and that is a more diverse city with items and lower prices on items and supplies that we might need. Especially in the medical area, we also sometimes pick up packages for neighbors because it is expensive to ship something to major cities like Polyhex, Kaon, Praxus, Tyger Pax, and Iacon."

_:Where is the freaking shuttle pod?:_ Stella whimpered over the bond.

_:Stay calm, Stella. We just have to keep him talking till the shuttle pod comes, then we get on and never have to see these gladiators again.:_ Soundwave reassured his young sister.

"You said that you were waiting for us," Soundwave said, acting curious, "What reason would you have for someone who works at a Polyhexian radio station? What do you want exactly?"

Stella accidentally whimpered. _:Do Sides and Sunny look this scary when they fight?:_

The gladiator/Decepticon leader looked at Stella with a calculated look, while the other Decepticon gladiators accompanying him leered at her.

"I am looking for adequate mechs for my Decepticon army," Megatron replied, "I plan on overthrowing the corrupted High Council in Iacon and destroying the Autobots. I want to bring Cybertron into a new era. A time of peace and equality. No more unfair and unjustified high taxes and bring down the caste system. For the only way that peace can survive is through tyrannical rule by one mech and that mech is me."

"Peace through tyranny," Stella questioned, "What good would that be? We probably would be better off with a 'corrupted' high council than a tyrant. What makes you think that you coming along and starting this war and attacking people are going to make them want to follow you?"

"Ah," Megatron chuckled amusedly, "A youngling femme with the mind of a politician. You may be of use after all."

"What is it that you want with us," Soundwave interrupted the debate, not wanting Megatron to focus too much on Stella, because the less the gladiator spends on her, the better of a chance to escape if an opportunity ever occurs.

"My resources have informed me that you are a telepath," Megatron finally revealed, "Having a telepath on my side would enable me to look out for Autobot spies and possible traitors trying to assassinate me. I have also viewed your personal files. You are one of the best hackers on this side of Cybertron and you know how to get information and get fast and efficiently through your Cassetticons."

"_Attention. Shuttle pod for Polyhex will be arriving in two breems. Thank you for using this station. Have a nice solar cycle."_

Upon hearing that bit of good news, Soundwave straightened up a bit, trying to relax.

"Megatron," Soundwave started slowly, "I'm afraid I will have to decline your offer. As interesting as it would be to be the reason for many deaths I must decline. I have a family to look out for and a job that I like and would like to keep doing it before I am forced to choose a side. Besides, no offense, but you reside around the gladiatorial pits of Kaon, that is not a place I would like to have my family around. It is bad enough that two of my younger brothers fight there. I would like for my sister to be around a place like that. Besides, my sister needs to focus on her schoolwork, not worrying about me or our brothers because of some silly little war that will most likely never happen."

Megatron was quiet. The shuttle pod soon pulled up behind Stella and Soundwave.

"This is where I leave you, Megatron," Soundwave said as he ushered Stella on board, "I do not want to be part of some war where I would have a good chance of never seeing my family again. My cassettes and I are not tools or pawns for either side. Also, stay away from my family, I don't need my sister getting nightmares because she was worried about us. Farewell, Megatron."

With that, he got on the shuttle pod just as it was closing and made it in just in time, because as soon as it closed, Megatron launched himself at it. Startled Soundwave put himself on the other side of the shuttle pod, pulling Stella behind him. The pod started moving away, but not before Megatron gave them a glare that seemed to sear itself into their memory banks forever.

Author's Note:

Astrosecond - .498 seconds

Nanoclick – 1 second

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Milli-Cycle – 1 hour

Cycle – 2 hours

Joor – 6 hours

Mega-Cycle – 93 hours

Solar Cycle – 1 day

Orn – 13 days

Deca-Cycle – 3 weeks

Groon – 1 month

Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Vorn – 83 years

I apologize if the times are wrong, some of the terms I had read that was used in other stories had different meanings and when I looked them up on the internet, some had the same meaning so I merely improvised. If anyone notices that I am missing one term for a certain amount of time, please not only tell me but tell me what it's called and how long it is.

I know that Soundwave is completely OOC, but don't worry, he is still the same. It is just the beginning. As time progresses from this encounter, choices will be made and family values will be tested. Can this band of siblings survive the upcoming war? Or will they become part of the masses that die in it?

Stay tuned for the next chapter. Read and Review please.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers, but I wish I did. Then, my OCs would be part of the series. XD Anyway, I thank those of you that have read the first chapter and I hope that you liked it. I hope thought that you plan to review it to tell me if there is anything I should add or if a piece of information is incorrect so that way I will be able to do something about it.

I only own Stellar Luna. I apologize again if many of the characters are a bit OOC in the beginning and I apologize if I did not get the accents right. I find it very difficult, but I will try my best to fix that. So please do not get mad at me if I seem incompetent at that.

The brothers from oldest to youngest are Ironhide, Ratchet, Smokescreen, Soundwave, Prowl, Wheeljack, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Red Alert, Blaster, and Bluestreak. Stellar Luna is the youngest of all of them combined and she is the only femme in her family. However, do not worry we will make it more interesting (my sister gives me ideas for this story).

Cybertronian Time:

Astrosecond - .498 seconds

Nanoclick – 1 second

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Milli-Cycle – 1 hour

Cycle – 2 hours

Joor – 6 hours

Mega-Cycle – 93 hours

Solar Cycle – 1 day

Orn – 13 days

Deca-Cycle – 3 weeks

Groon – 1 month

Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Vorn – 83 years

"Blah"= talking

"_blah"_ = thinking

_:blah:_ = bond

"_**blah"**_ = comm. Link

I hope you enjoy this next chapter of _The Things Family Will Do._

Enjoy!

The ride to Polyhex was completely silent. Neither, though they were miles away from Tyrest now, had yet to move from the spot that they had pushed themselves at when Megatron tried to attack them. Stella was shaking, but had refused to say anything, whether it be vocal or over the bond. Even Soundwave was silent and he was usually a very talkative mech.

They could feel the anxiety and worry from their brothers over the bond. They were demanding to know what happened, yet the two found themselves too terrified to explain what was wrong. They felt as if Megatron would reappear and kill them if they so much as said a word.

When they arrived at the Polyhex station, they did not move at first. Actually, they did not move at all, for when the doors open Autobots walked in and were quick to usher them out of the shuttle. Stella had a death grip on Soundwave's hand and refused to let go. However, as soon as she caught sight of her eldest brother's bright red armor, back to them, she let go and bolted to him.

Ironhide, who sensed Stella getting closer, turned around just in time to kneel down and scoop her up into his arms, holding her tight. For Stella, as soon as she was in his arms, proceeded to cry in absolute fear. It was all she could do, nothing else came into her processor other than get 'Hide to hold her and cry.

'Hide, knowing that Stella would do that, merely just held her and was sending his love and comfort through the bond.

"Its okay, Stel," the mech said out loud, "Ah'm here and Ah won't let anythin' happen to ya'."

The platoon under his command looked completely startled at their platoon leader's change of attitude toward the youngling that he just met. The crimson soldier, feeling his platoon's stares on his back, turned and glared at them.

"What're ya'll gapin' at," he snapped, snapping them out of their gaze.

"You barely know the youngling yet you reacted so fast and got her," one of them said.

"Ah'll have ya know that this her' little femme is mah sister and if ya say anythin' to her to make her upset, Ah'll personally make ya regret it," he growled in warning. "Ratch', will ya take a look at her? I want ta make sure that she is okay to come home. Poor kid's in tears her'."

"Let me see her, 'Hide," the red and white medic replied after checking over the terrified femme, "I'm worried about her too. She always responds to me over the bond. She just completely shut down. Whatever happened in Tyrest has not only scared her, but Soundwave too. The mech hasn't said a word to anyone. Prowl is watching him now."

"Good," was 'Hide's gruff reply, "Worried 'bout him as well. He's normally a more talkative mech than this."

Not long he said that, another shuttle arrived. It came from Kaon. Ironhide, still holding his little sister, out of fear that it might be whoever scared his family, leveled his gun at the shuttle. When the doors opened, 'Hide relaxed when he saw who it was. Out of the shuttle came two mechs, one red and black and the other yellow and black. They were both gladiators in the pits, but they worked their under their own free will. Very few mechs or femmes did that.

The yellow and black one looked around, glaring at anything living before snarling, "Who hurt my sister?" His voice low and promised pain to those who dared mess with his little sister Stellar Luna.

"Cool your transistors, Sunstreaker," Prowl said to his little brother calmly, "None of the mechs here scared her or Soundwave. They have been like this since they got back from Tyrest. Ironhide has her."

"Tyrest," Sunstreaker said, looking at his red and black twin, Sideswipe.

"Yes, what about it," Ratchet snapped, wanting to know what they were going on about.

"That fragger," Sideswipe snapped, "Rumor had it that he was heading to Tyrest since he started his little campaign about overthrowing the High Council and all that slag."

"Who, " Ironhide asked.

"Megatron," the twins replied at the same time.

At the sound of the gladiator's designation, both Soundwave and Stellar Luna freaked. Soundwave fell to his knees, his forehead touching the ground while he gripped the back of his head, tears falling from his face. Stella, on the other hand, started screaming at the name.

"DON'T LET HIM GET ME," she screamed while clinging to Ironhide's neck as she sobbed even harder.

Sunstreaker was quick to get to Stella. He rubbed the spinal area of her back between her dragonfly like wings, soothing her enough for her to release of her hold on Ironhide's neck and throw herself at Sunstreaker, still sobbing her optics out.

"Don't worry, lil sis," Sideswipe said, as he soon stood by his twin and smiled softly at her in hopes to get her to calm down enough to relax.

"We won't ever let that fragger touch you," Sunny finished, "We'll rip out anyone's spark for even so much as looking wrong at you if it means to bring harm to you. You can count on that."

At that promise, Stellar Luna started calming down. The sound of her older brother's spark pulsing in her fox-like audio receptor soon lulled her to recharge. Several breems after she went to recharge, Smokescreen pulled up in the hover car that they owned. He motioned to them and they loaded up in the car. When they were all settled, Smokescreen then drove them to their apartment in the city that they resided in.

It wasn't long before they arrived at their building and Smokey parked the hover car and they all loaded onto the elevator that would take them straight to their apartment on the top floor.

When they arrived, the remaining brothers practically attacking them with their questions greeted them. They all wanted to know what had caused their family so much fear and distraught.

"What happened," Red Alert demanded.

"Relax," Ratchet growled at him, "If you continue working yourself up like this, you will short circuit again and I am getting tired of having to fix you and Prowl because you can't handle all the insanity that comes with having the positions you two have. They merely go spooked by Megatron in Tyrest, ok? They merely had a bit of a breakdown/spazz attack. So calm down, you will do them no good if they see you freaking out."

Red and the other brothers soon relaxed upon receiving their explanation. But that still didn't make them any less worried.

"What did Megatron want anyway," Smokescreen asked.

They all looked at Soundwave, who had remained unusually silent since his breakdown at the shuttle station a half joor ago.

"What did he want, Soundwave," Prowl asked softly, placing a hand on his older brother.

Soundwave looked at him, the others, Stella, then back at the floor. He took a deep breath and said, "He is recruiting mechs for his army that he will use to remove the high council. He knows that I am a telepath. He wants me to use that to spy on his troops and use my skills in the fields of communication, hacking, and espionage, to gather intel on the Autobots. I had refused and when Stella and I got on the shuttle, he tried to attack us but the doors closed before he could get on. The last thing we saw of him was….. the glare he gave us. It practically screamed death and destruction. I couldn't even move. It scared me and Stella."

"Well, you are home and he is probably still back in Kaon now," Wheeljack said, "He doesn't know where you live or who you brothers are. Just that you have a kid sister. Besides, you won't ever see him again. It is very likely that he will find someone else to take the offer he gave to you."

"I hope you are right, Wheeljack."

With that they all went to recharge, but what bothered them was that if Megatron is the determined to get the necessary troops, that he will scare mechs into joining, who will be next?

Author's Note:

Cliffhanger~! XD I hope that you enjoyed this and I apologize that this took so long to add. School is almost out, by June 15 I will officially be a senior in high school and I will also be able to focus more on this and my other stories. Have no fear I will update. Amazingly enough, I am also even looking at making another. Just so you know, I plan on having my next story to take place in the Movieverse. So don't worry, I won't leave you hanging for long. ;D

Review please! I need the input.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers. I only own Stellar Luna and any other random Transformer I add to just be there as an extra and will then most likely not be seen again.

I hope you have enjoyed this story so far and will be patient with me as I continue to create and shape them to your liking. I have also changed Stellar Luna's paintjob colors. She is now midnight blue with golden yellow highlights along with a splash of white here and there. I plan on posting a pic soon when I get my own Deviantart membership.

Also, just so you know, from now until her brothers leave for Earth, it will be going through time rather quickly. So I apologize in advance if you get confused and have trouble keeping up. If you are confused about something, ask me about it in the reviews. I have allowed anonymous reviews for those who read this but do not have fanfiction accounts. If I find your question important, I will post it in the next chapter that I do, but be quick about it otherwise you won't see it until I actually put it in the chapter that I am working on and you question may really need an answer. So be quick when sending it in.

Thank you.

Cybertronian Time:

Astrosecond - .498 seconds

Nanoclick – 1 second

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Milli-Cycle – 1 hour

Cycle – 2 hours

Joor – 6 hours

Mega-Cycle – 93 hours

Solar Cycle – 1 day

Orn – 13 days

Deca-Cycle – 3 weeks

Groon – 1 month

Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Vorn – 83 years

Communication:

"Blah"= talking

"_blah"_ = thinking

_:blah:_ = bond

"_**blah"**_ = comm. Link

Five Stellar Cycles Later…

It had been five stellar cycles since their encounter with Megatron and while they recovered, his glare still haunted their minds, just not as much as it did in the beginning.

Stella was almost finished with this school's last solar cycle of this semester and she couldn't wait for the groon long vacation that was promised every two semesters at her school.

This was her last year at this school really. After this semester was over, she would start attending the Prestige Iacon Academy of Higher Education. This academy was for students who are the top of their class and have the highest scores. If students wanted to attend, they would have to be invited to even get past the security gate.

Stella was actually anxious to go there. She was hoping that since her family was planning on moving to Iacon anyway the transition better, instead, it made her a little more wary of what her future holds.

Stellar Luna was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell that indicated that solar cycles lessons were done for the day came to life. Students were quick to leave all wanting to go and enjoy their groon off before either settling down on a career that they are starting or go to the academies that they were accepted at.

Stella walked out of the building and stood at the top of the steps that led to the entrance. She watched as students were talking to their friends while either walking to their hover cars, the buses, or standing around waiting for their creators to pick them up from school. Ever since meeting Megatron and hearing how he planned to control Cybertron through tyranny, she felt as though she needed to do what needed to be done to ensure that others do not suffer from the fear that she felt towards the insane and extremely dangerous mech. She could only pray to Primus that the war the gunmetal gray gladiator spoke of never happened anytime soon.

A hand fell onto her shoulder startling her out of her musings. She turned to see a mech looking at her concerned. She merely smiled. She knew who this mech was. He had already graduated from this school a few stellar cycles ago with her brother, Wheeljack. He attended the Prestige Iacon Academy of Higher Education with said older brother. Though, he would volunteer at the school to help the teachers and tutor students in the science and mathematical fields. He had tutored her quite a few times and would be seen talking about outrageous ideas. Sometimes, she would be seen showing him blueprints of inventions that she had thought up of and would ask for his opinion. He would then try to duplicate and make changes as seen fit.

"Hey there, Perceptor," she greeted with a somewhat forced smile.

Perceptor frowned slightly at the forced smile, "Are you alright? I had called your name several time and it seemed you had zoned out on the universe again." He knew of her encounter with Megatron, for Wheeljack had told him when Perceptor had asked him about Stella's behavior.

Stella sighed. "Yeah. Sorry Percy… Was just getting anxious a bit." She turned and faced him completely now.

"Are you having flashbacks to your encounter with Megatron?" He was worried about her. He had actually developed a small crush on the young femme. She seemed the only one interested in wanting to learn more and would try to invent amazing devices with him. He knew that if her other brothers found out (mostly Sunny and Sides), he would never see the next solar cycle and Wheeljack would never talk to him again.

"….Yes…."

"You need to move on. For all you know he is probably not going to start that war he went on about."

"I can't help it…. You weren't there. You didn't see him. His glare… It was like he was staring into my spark or something….. It scared me a lot."

"From how Wheeljack explained your reactions to when his named was mentioned, I can only imagine how you felt."

Stella sighs again. "Let's just drop it please. I don't like to talk about it."

"If that's what you want. Just remember though. If you ever want to talk, about anything, just Comm. me and I will listen."

She smiled, "Thanks, Percy."

He frowned, "Though I wish you didn't call me that ridiculous nickname your brother likes to call me."

"Now where's the fun in that," she laughed.

Perceptor merely rolled his optics and laughed at her as they headed for the parent pick up lot, where Wheeljack and Bluestreak were waiting for them.

"Hey Jack, Blue," Stella greeted her brothers, while giving both a kiss on the cheek (A/N: while the author is being molested by her cat as she sits on the floor typing this chapter….. Darn it Boomer you are too lovable to push away X3).

"How was your last solar cycle here," Blue asked, a huge grin on his face-plate.

"It was, thankfully, uneventful," Perceptor smirked.

"Same," Stella added with a small smile.

"Well good," Wheeljack commented, "Wouldn't want you to have a horrible last solar cycle when you are about to not only move to Iacon with us, but also attending the best school on Cybertron. Are you excited, Stella?"

"Yeah," was the quiet reply, "I am just surprised that they even accepted me."

"Don't worry about anything, sis," Wheeljack said, "Percy and I will be there to look after you. We won't let anyone, teacher or student, hurt you."

"Thanks, Wheeljack."

The ride home was quiet and uneventful. They soon arrived the mostly empty apartment that they used to live in.

"Where are the others," Stella asked.

"They had to unpack in our new home. We are here just to collect the last of our things before handing over our keycard to the owner. So why don't you grab those boxes in the hallway and put them in the hover car and we will get the last of the boxes from the living room."

"Okay."

It wasn't before long that they finished loading their stuff and left Polyhex for Iacon, the capital city of the Autobots. It was also where she would be attending school as well.

They soon arrived to Iacon and dropped Percy off at the school so that he may return to his dorm room there. Wheeljack, then, drove off the housing district of the capital city, where they would all move in to live with each other.

"Okay, Stell'," Wheeljack started, "This is important. I know that you had already unpacked all your stuff, so here is what you have to do. New students have to report to the Academy in two solar cycles. I need you to pack all your school supplies and some things that you want to put in your dorm room. I will show you your dorm room when we leave for the Academy. Since it is break, I can stay and help you pack. Bring only what you want, but don't overdo it because you may or may not have a room-mate and they will need space for their stuff as well. Since you are a flier, you will be staying in the Seeker Dorms."

"The Seeker Dorms," the midnight blue femme asked with a raised optic ridge.

"Yeup," he said, "Don't worry. I have seen it. It looks very nice and from what some of my friends, who happen to be seekers, say that the dorm rooms are actually quite nice and spacious. You are even given your own balcony and don't worry, I'll come visit you on after school hours and help you with your homework if you are struggling."

"Ok."

Two Solar Cycles Later…..

Stella had looked at the packed boxes. She had packed all her school supplies, as well as her minicomputer, some blank datapads, her sketchpad, colored styluses, regular styluses (because they don't use the word pencil or pen or colored pencil, etc. you get the point), her plushies that her brother, Sunny, made for her creation day, her gaming consoles, some datapads that she had been meaning to read, her pillow, and her blanket. The great thing was that they all took up only four boxes.

Wheeljack soon walked in and saw the four boxes.

"Is this all," he asked.

"Yep, it sure is," Stella smirked.

"I thought that there would have been more," he mumbled, dumbfounded, before picking up one of the boxes and walking off to the hover car.

Stella only laughed and proceeded to grab one as well. Sunny and Sides then walked in all upset.

"What's wrong guys," she asked, worriedly.

Before she could react, her brothers pulled her into a crushing hug. She could feel tears running down their cheek-plates. She soon realized what they were upset about.

_:Don't cry: _she said over the bond.

_:We don't want you to go there.: _was what she got back from them.

_:It won't be for too long and besides I think it should be me who cries not you two of all my brothers: _she teased. _:And besides, you didn't cry when Ratchet went or for Wheeljack:_

_:We didn't cry because we knew they could take care of themselves: _their fear coming through the bond to her, making her realize that they were worried that she might get hurt there.

_:I am not going to promise you anything:_ she sent _:It is natural for someone to get hurt. The only thing they can do is just keep moving forward. It is natural to get hurt with one's own choices:_

_:We don't want you to get hurt though:_ Sideswipe said sadly.

_:I won't though. I have Wheeljack and Perceptor to look after me and if someone tries to hurt me, I will let you know immediately and you can chase them off:_ she returned.

At that statement, the twins reluctantly released her from their embrace and looked at her. Sunny put a hand on her cheek, smiled softly, and kissed her on the forehead softly. She was the only one that he acted gentle around. He doesn't even act like this towards Sideswipe, his own twin, and that says a lot for everyone who has ever MET him.

"Stel," Ironhide walked in, Sunny had already released her when he heard his footsteps, "We gotta get ya there on time. We don't want your teachers to think that you're a bad student, do ya?" His accent light as he smiled softly at her, his spark pulsing to her and telling her how proud he was of her.

"Ok, just let me get the last of my stuff and we're off," she softly returned, sending pulses back to him, sending him the joy and happiness that she was feeling.

"We'll get those for you, Stella," Sides interjected. He picked up a box and handed one to Sunny, another to Ironhide, and grabbed the last one for himself. "Just head on out. We are right behind you."

After loading the hover car, Wheeljack and Stellar Luna said their farewells. Ratchet had threatened 'Jack that if anything happened to her, he would hold him responsible personally. Stella could only laugh at how overprotective her second eldest brother was towards her. She was soon forced to promise them that she would call at the end of every orn to give them an update on how she was doing there. She merely smiled and promised, causing them to relax significantly, much to her and Wheeljack's amusements. Another few breems and they were then off to the Academy.

_**At the Academy…**_

Stellar Luna had seen a lot of things in her short stellar cycles of life, but the Academy was something different of itself. IT WAS HUGE! Wheeljack and the just arrived Perceptor merely laughed at her gawking, yet awed face. Their laughter quickly got her to snap out of her phase and she glared at them for laughing.

"Things are definitely going to be exciting from here on out," she stated to them.

They simply nodded in agreement.

Author's Note:

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ANY OF MY STORIES! I have been dealing with school, exams, friends, boyfriend, yard work, and I am going to Alabama Monday which means no more updating for a week so I felt that I should at least give you this to let you all know that I am alive. XD

Anyway, after this chapter there are going to be a lot of time skips to go ahead to try and get to Earth so she can try to survive. Also, next chapter, I am introducing her love interest, so in your reviews, if you wish, you can go ahead to take a guess as to who she falls for.

Thanks for putting up with me!

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

I do not own Transformers or its characters. I only own the plot, Stellar Luna, and any other random Bots and Cons that she interacts with that are not original characters.

Cybertronian Time:

Astrosecond - .498 seconds

Nanoclick – 1 second

Klik – 1.2 minutes

Breem – 8.3 minutes

Milli-Cycle – 1 hour

Cycle – 2 hours

Joor – 6 hours

Mega-Cycle – 93 hours

Solar Cycle – 1 day

Orn – 13 days

Deca-Cycle – 3 weeks

Groon – 1 month

Stellar Cycle – 1 year

Vorn – 83 years

Communication:

"Blah"= talking

"_blah"_ = thinking

_:blah:_ = bond

"_**blah"**_ = comm. Link

Chapter 4

Stellar Luna arrived at her first class, Biological Chemistry 101. As she looked around the class, she, sadly, discovered that she was the only femme in the room. The other students stared at her as she took her seat in the front of the classroom; sitting on the left of her was a red, white, and blue Vosian seeker. On the right, was a blue and green Praxian grounder. She merely ignored the questioning looks that the two of them gave her and pulled out the materials that she would need for the class so that she would be prepared.

Femmes had just been allowed in the Academy. So it was no surprise to her that there were only a 100 femmes attending the school of 10,000 students. Though it didn't help her case when she is technically the ONLY quadruple changer in existence on Cybertron.

The bell soon rang after a few moments, snapping the staring mechs in the classroom and waited for the professor to come to teach the class. The professor walked in and looked at around at each student's face, stopping a Stellar Luna's the longest and quirked an optic ridge at her.

"You must be a new," his Iaconian accent snarked at her, "Question if I may?"

"Ok, I guess," she warily replied.

"Exactly how many alt. modes do you possess," he interrogated.

"Three, sir," she said, unsure if there was something wrong, "Four if you count my bipedal form, sir."

The professor's optics widened slightly in surprise, "How are you not exhausted? Triple changers run out of energy fast, but a quadruple changer?!" Impossible! What alt. modes do you transform into?"

"I have a ground mode, an aerial mode, and a beast mode, sir," the femme explained, "Is there a problem with the fact that I am a triple changer? There must be others correct? I can't be the only one, right?"

"I have not met any other quadruple changers other than you. I do not believe that there are others," informed the mech.

"Huh, I would have thought my brother would have already shared his discovery…. I guess no one would take a youngling seriously yet," she explained, "Oh well. Now I believe it would be the best if we continue this conversation at another time. I did not get accepted into this academy just to have the same conversation that has been held with me for the past few stellar cycles, thank you very much."

The professor coughed in agreement and then began his lesson. The Vosian seeker sitting to her left turned to her and gently tapped her shoulder. She turned her head in his direction slightly. The seeker put his hand out.

"My name is Starscream," he introduced, "This is my fourth year here. What about you? What is your name?"

She took his hand and shook it, "I'm called Stellar Luna," she replied, "This is my first year."

Starscream's optics widened before he grinned at her, "You must be extraordinarily intelligent to get into a high level class your first year," he said, "If you need some help or tutoring, you can always ask me. I am staying in the seeker dorms."

"I am as well and thank you, but no thank you," she replied back, "My older brother and a close friend also attend here, but if I can't get them to help me, then I might look you up."

Starscream chuckled softly before turning his attention back to the lesson. Though, they missed the blue green Praxian sneering at the young femme behind her back and turned back to the lesson before they took notice.

_After Lessons At Academy Funded Caf__é…._

Stellar Luna sat at one of the small tables by herself with a small Energon cube in hand, looking over her notes and completing her assigned work that she received from her professors. She was waiting for Wheeljack and Perceptor to meet up with her so that way they could work on their assignments together.

She was working peacefully until she noticed that someone was standing behind her. She turns in her seat to see the blue green Praxian from her first class standing there, sizing her up?

"Um….. is there something you need," she asked, warily.

"Yeah, answers," he sneered.

Her optics narrowed at his attitude, "So we are playing that kind of game. Ok I can play that too. 1. Drop the attitude, and 2. I don't let anyone copy my assignments unless it's to see if they have the correct answer or if they are comparing their answers to mine," she said evenly, "Now what is it that you need to ask of me?"

"How does a small processor quadruple changer **femme** get into the best academy on Cybertron _**AND **_gets into a high level class that only those that are a 3rd year or higher," he snarled, venomously at her.

Stella gave him a leveled gaze before slowly standing up, her optics closed. When she opens them, she is glaring at him and looking straight into his optics.

"What's wrong with me being a femme," she hissed back, "Or the fact that I just happen to be one of those kinds of students that just happen to be able to get into a high level class because she _**CAN**_?! What gives you the right to call me a small processor quadruple changer?! I HAD ONE OF MY OLDER BROTHERS GRADUATE FROM HERE AND ANOTHER IS A 3RD YEAR! So maybe I might have had them teach me what they know to me. They do so anyway! So why don't you just frag off you egotistical, small processor, glitched, trash compactor and I _**MIGHT**_ be willing to let this slide and not have my older twin brothers , who happened to be gladiators, come and tear your arms off with their bare hands and weld them to you aft!"

By then, everyone in the café had stopped what he or she was doing to watch the argument. A few were waiting to see if a fight was going to happen. The Praxian mentally ended up realizing that he was in over his head and was glaring at her. But she was throwing a glare right back at him and if looks could kill, he would have died a thousand times over.

The only thing he did was growl at her.

"Now since I have reduced you to a growling frenzy," she said, while packing her things, "I believe that I have to cut our conversation short. I hope that next time you decide to pick a fight, you will try getting to know your opponent before being reduced to an unintelligent drone. Thank you and have a nice solar cycle."

She turned her back to him and walked away. She didn't even get twenty feet when she was suddenly forced to turn around then punched in the face. The force from the punch knocked her onto her aft. She looked up and saw the Praxian standing over her looking quite smug with himself. Stella had felt something drip down from the side of her mouth. She wiped her hand and looked at it, discovering that it was Energon that leaked out from the hit. She stood up and as quick as lightening, she kicked the Praxian back a few feet away from her. He looked at her in surprise as she got into a fighting stance.

"Well," she snapped, "You threw the first hit. Don't be surprised if I hit back. Or are you scared that you will get your aft handed to you by a femme again."

He, then glared darkly at her. He looked behind him to see some of his friends had come to back him up in the fight. He looked back at the quadruple changer and grinned evilly.

"Still think you can fight me," he sneered, raising his arms up to show that he wasn't alone, "You are outnumbered 10 to 1."

"Sorry but you forgot that I was raised by 11 brothers. Each have their own unique skill sets. Let me elaborate. One is a weapon's specialist, one is a medic, two work as radio station DJs', one is a tactician and enforcer, two are gladiators, one is an engineer in training, another is a sniper, one is a security director, and the last one is a psychologist and gambler. Nevertheless, each have their own combat training and have taught me everything I know," she explained as she smirked, "You have been outsmarted and outmatched before you even walked up to me in the café. Now, who wants to get their afts kicked first?"

The groups of mechs didn't give her a reply as they all charged at her with the intent to hurt her real bad that in their minds, they hopefully make her leave. Femmes were just being allowed to go to academies to get a higher education and many mechs didn't like it one bit, them included.

The Praxian threw an uppercut at her, but she ducked and swiped her leg against his legs causing him to trip and fall. She then flipped away. Dodging, blocking, attack, dodge, counterattack, repeat. The pattern changing here and there but nonetheless she was fighting and she was struggling to keep on top. She may have had training to fight three or four opponents but ten? She knew she was biting off more than she could chew but she wasn't letting them push her around. She worked too hard to get into the Academy to let some punk aft jerkfaces to get her to pull out.

Suddenly, the Praxian managed to grab her arm and shove her in a random direction. It was toward the building that they had somehow managed to force to. Before she could recover, she hit her head on the corner of the building. She fell to her aft and clutched the part of her forehead that it the corner. She brought her hand back to see that it was covered with Energon. She heard laughter behind her, causing her to quickly stand and turn around, facing her opponents. Though, because she moved that fast, she was hit with a bout of vertigo and had to lean against the side of the building to prevent herself from falling again.

"Well looks like you are having trouble standing, little femme," one of the Praxian's cronies sneered.

"Still think you can take us," another one added.

Their taunting kept coming, but she kept an even stare at them. She looked behind them and smirked.

"Hey, bros," she called out, causing the group of mechs to stop laughing and look at her confused, "It's about time you got here."

"These mechs have a lot of nerve to pick on you," came a gruff voice came from behind them, causing them to stiffen majorly, "You did warn them, right?"

"Yeah, but apparently they didn't want to listen to my warning," I reported.

The mechs turned around and behind them were 11 of the scariest mechs they will ever see. One of them, they even recognized too for he attended the academy as well.

Ironhide glared darkly at them, "What gives you a right to pick on our little sister?"

Ratchet moved around them to walk over to Stella and started to inspect the cut on her head. He, then, helped her move to one of the benches that were near the garden that had holograms that had some of the greatest Cybertronians to ever graduate from the academy. The bench was conveniently near the holographic image of Ratchet.

The group of mechs looked from the image to Ratchet to the image then back to Ratchet again, realizing whose little sister they just harassed.

"Aw frag," the Praxian murmured.

"What is going on here," someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see that it was the school director, who looked ready to blow a circuit. Ironhide grabbed the Praxian, while the others each grabbed another one of the mechs and dragged them to the director.

"We just found out that these mechs were attacking our little sister," he explained, motioning to the group then to Ratchet and I.

"Can anyone vouch for them or have evidence that will prove what happened," the director shouted to the students.

No one said a word.

"Well unless someone steps forward, I'm afraid I cannot accept what I have heard and I will most likely have to expel your sister for starting a fight," he said, rudely, "Besides having femmes attend here was a mistake anyway."

Ironhide glared darkly at him and started growling.

"I can vouch for them**AND** provide evidence," someone shouted out.

Everyone turned to see Starscream and a large white mech next to him with a image recorder.

"We have video of the Praxian harassing her in the café and later attacking her after she stood up for herself. She defended herself and his cronies joined in to gang up on her," Starscream explained, "There is even audio so you can hear what they had to say to her. All of it rather unpleasant and rude."

Starscream looked at her and smiled at her. She responded with grateful smile of her own.

In the end, the director looked over the footage and expelled the mechs that assaulted Stella from the Academy, saying that it is unprofessional to attack anyone. Stella was given medical treatment from Ratchet and she thanked Starscream.

After everything that had happened, her next few Stellar Cycles there were bearable and amazing. She graduated at the top of her class and she fell in love with Starscream and was great friends with the white mech that she learned was named Skyfire.

Author's Note:

Ok so this might have sucked because I made her experience sound horrible and short. But hey you got to meet the mech she falls for, STARSCREAM. Yes I know, he isn't supposed to be a nice person, but guess what I am making him a little OCC in this fic. I hope you guys like and I can't wait to hear what your reviews have to say.

After this we are going to skip to sometime before the Ark takes off.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own Transformers. If I did, there would be more female characters and it would be even more awesomer (this is not a word… XD) than it was made and Michael Bay would have not been anywhere near the franchise or I would have fried his butt for even looking at it.

I only own Stellar Luna and any other random extras I added cuz I wanted too.

I am soooooo sorry for taking so long. There was school, dealing with college applications, band, band and more band, and just trying to finish off my senior year of high school. UGH, I HATE PHYSICS! DX

Thanks for reading my stories so far and I promise to update more chapters soon.

Remember to read and review. I want to hear what you think of them.

Also, while I will be using a lot of G1 characters, I am going to make it more towards the Movieverse. Starscream and his trine will look like a mix of their G1 forms, War for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron, maybe movieverse….. No they will not look like giant Doritos with arms. So just use your imagination. I am just making sure that I am already answering questions that some other readers may have. Again, thanks for reading my fics. I greatly appreciate your reviews and support.

This also means that there will be no Ark launch. It will be mentioned, but I will most likely make it a part of something different. It is revolve around the movieverse, but it will be more of a mix, character wise as well as story, around G1 (obviously), Prime, Animated, and a few others, depending on whether or not I can work it into the story. I promise it will get good and we'll get to Earth…. Eventually. XD

Enjoy! Enjoy or I will throw wrenches at you (most likely belonging to Ratchet.. :3)

Eventually, Megatron, a mech who still haunted young Stellar Luna to this day, and his ruthless Decepticons started the civil war and in retaliation, Optimus Prime, formally known as Orion Pax, rose and with him came the Autobots.

It had devastated young Stellar Luna, for Soundwave was forced by Megatron to join or watch the ruthless tyrant offline her. Though, Starscream and his trinemates, Thundercracker and Skywarp, had already joined the Decepticons as spies for the Autobots, so they had promised to look out for Soundwave and his Cassetticons.

Centuries had gone by and the war seemed to look like it would never end. Then, that fateful day when Optimus had thrown the Allspark into space.

After Optimus had launched it into space, he started organizing teams to go after the Allspark after they received news from Soundwave that Megatron has gone after the cube. Prowl, being the SIC, started organizing the teams.

Optimus had also put together a quick response team, consisting of himself, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee. They were known as Team Prime.

And they were to depart first…..

_**Before Team Prime left…**_

"No," was Stella's reply.

"What do you mean 'no'," asked Ratchet.

"No as in, NO WAY AM I LETTING ANYMORE OF MY FAMILY LEAVE ME kinda no, Ratchet," was her harsh reply.

"Stella, we have been ordered by Prime to go with," argued Ironhide.

Stella looked down at her pedes in anger and fear, "I don't want to lose what little family I have left. I mean, I am to be on the team that remains on Cybertron awaiting for the return of… well… Anyone that comes back with the Allspark. Soundwave AND Starscream are already off world and **ALL** of my brothers are leaving me behind. Excuse me if I am not particularly happy with that."

Ratchet and Ironhide could only sigh in sadness and exhaustion. Stella was struggling to keep up with them and didn't like to be left alone or kept away from her brothers.

"Primus, I even asked Prowl to try and talk to Prime to see if I could at least come along with you two, but he shut that idea down without even thinking about it…" she went on, tears forming at the corner of her optics.

Ironhide pulled her into his arms and hugged her, "Stel' ah know ya don' like it but ya hav' ta bear with us. We are jus' tryin' ta keep ya safe, just like our carrier told us to."

"I know," was her reply.

"Think of it as this way," Ratchet explained, "If we find the Allspark, Cybertron will be revived and everyone will come back home and we will be a family again."

Stella looked at Ratchet, "Promise?"

"Promise."

_**Many Vorns Later**_

"Slag, slag, slag!"

To say that Stella was in trouble would be an understatement. She was in DEEP trouble. She had been trying to locate the source of an unusual Energon spike and was ambushed by a squad of Cons. She managed to fight them off enough to make an escape. Apparently, the Cons didn't get the hint and were in pursuit of the young femme. She had trying to fly, but a Con managed to get a lucky shot and hit her dragonfly like wings and one of the thrusters located on her high heel like pedes, making flying away a no-go.

"Ugh," she groaned and turned her head to yell at the Cons, "Can't you tell when a femme isn't interested? Primus and I thought my time in the Academy was bad."

Their reply was to shoot at her some more. All of a sudden, more Cons managed to come out and jump in front of her cutting her off and it wasn't before long that she was surrounded.

She was quickly coming up with calculations on how to deal with them and many of them weren't looking good for her, especially with how some of the Cons were looking at her like she was an Energon goodie.

The Cons were starting to slowly move closer to her causing Stella to pull out her Energon pistol and Energon blade, which looked like a small hunting knife, and prepared for the worst.

Suddenly, in what felt was slow-motion, one Con's head just….. blew up? And it seemed that it was some kind of signal because all of a sudden multiple mechs seemed to come out of nowhere and started to attack the Decepticons. It wasn't before long that her attackers were defeated.

Stella could only stare in surprise, for it had been quite awhile since she had seen any other Cybertronian since the base she was stationed at was destroyed leaving her on her own.

A red and blue mech, who looked like he was the size of Optimus Prime or maybe bigger, approached her. Out of habit she tensed slightly and raised her weapon a bit as to show that if he tried anything that she didn't like, she wouldn't hesitate to blow his processors out.

The mech raised his hands as to show that he meant no harm and pointed to his shoulder. Her gaze shifted there and she had to do a double take.

He was an Autobot…

And not just any Autobot, but a Wrecker.

"I am Ultra Magnus," the mech introduced, "We were heading back to our base, when we detected your energy signature and the Cons. We figured that you could use some help."

"I greatly appreciate it, sir," Stella said, putting her weapons away, "My designation is Stellar Luna. I was stationed at a small outpost near Praxus when it was attacked and overrun by Cons. I managed to escape, though I do hope that I am not the only who did as well."

"I have heard about it," Ultra Magnus replied, "I have also have heard of you as well. I know who your brothers are and I have a friend of yours as well. You can come with us to see him, if you so wish."

"I have nothing better to do and I really need to have my wings looked at so having someone I trust to help me repair them would be nice," she sighed, looking around at the other mechs. They were all spread out keeping an optic out for trouble, though they would occasionally take a quick glance at her. Some would check her out and smirk appreciatively at her figure.

'_Must have been a while since they had seen the opposite gender if they are going to look at me like that,'_ she surmised.

"We heading out now or are we going to keep waiting for more Cons to show up," she said, gaining the full attention of the Wreckers there. She counted at least seven of them, eight if she counted Ultra Magnus, "I don't know if these Cons had friends, but in all honesty, I don't want to wait to find out, though you all are welcome to wait." She smirked at her last comment. It turned into a genuine smile when she heard some of them chuckle. It made her feel accomplished if she managed to brighten anyone's mood, even if they are supposed to be ruthless and powerful Wreckers of the Autobot Army.

"Right this way, youngling," a green and yellow mech said, "I am Springer by the way." He gave her a playful wink and a charming smile.

"Don't call me youngling," she said as she frowned slightly, "Only my older brothers can get away with calling me youngling."

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You can call me Stella, though," she said as she winked at him playfully. He smiled even more at the response.

As the Wrecker escorted her to their base, she learned the designations of the other six Wreckers with her.

There was a really big, bulky, and green mech named Bulkhead. He apparently used to do construction before the war and would sometimes use his skills to help with any construction-related projects or repairs. He was a nice mech and was rather nervous around her. He had not been around a femmes much.

Next was a red and white mech named Drift. He used huge swords and, as she learned, had used to be a Decepticon, but when a mech named Lockdown had killed his mentor and friend, Wing, he had left and joined the Autobots and had later became part of the Wreckers. He had a decent sense of humor, though he usually kept quiet and would keep to himself.

There was a strange flyer named Whirl. He was apparently a bit unstable, to her at least. He had a gun for a hand and the other was some kind of two pronged claw. He had a blue and black paint job and a single optic, like Shockwave. He had explained to her how these creatures called Insecticons, created by Shockwave, the Decepticon mad scientist, had attacked him during one mission and almost killed him. He lost both his hands and had to have them replaced with his current attachments to at least let him feel useful. Even though the Wreckers can have them replaced, he actually prefers them over regular hands.

Then came Ironfist. He was apparently just recently added and was their weapons specialist. He was also an inventor and an archivist. He had created a database that had files about every Autobot that had or is currently in the Wreckers. He also has all the missions in it as well as files about the mechs and femmes that they had brief encounters with. It was most likely that he was going to add her to the database too. He was an interesting mixture of tan, green, and blue for his paint job and had a pinkish-purplish optics and a face mask.

Another mech, Roadbuster, as he was called, was a loud and charismatic mech. He was extremely polite to her. He had an orange, tan, and green paintjob and a facemask and blue visor. He also was their tanker. He would transform into a tank and provide heavy fire to the Wreckers when they made frontal assaults of any kind. He spoke highly about how he hoped that the Allspark would be found and that Cybertron would one day be back in its glory days. "It is only a matter of time", he would say.

Finally, there was a gold and tan colored grounder named Scoop. He was originally part of an infantry unit that had been ambushed and nearly killed, when the Wreckers came and saved him. He owed them since and paid them back by joining the Wreckers. He was also the strategist and soon became a valuable asset to the Wreckers. He was really nice and would make funny and quirky jokes. He would also flirt with her.

It wasn't before long that they reached the Wrecker base. They went through a hidden entrance and walked down a long, dark, and dank hallway before reaching the base, which was well lit and rather neat and organized.

The rest of the Wreckers were lounging around and looked up from whatever they were doing to see the team returned. It wasn't before long that their optics had focused in on her and she soon became the center of attention. One rather familiar looking mech walked in and his optics soon locked in on her.

"Stella?"

"Percy? I didn't think you would become a Wrecker. Primus, I didn't think you were still on planet. I thought you would have gone with 'Jack," she said before she was pulled into a crushing hug from the blue, red, and black scientist.

"I thought you were off world," he said, "Why aren't you with any of your brothers?"

She frowned at that, "They wanted me to stay here on Cybertron. Slag, I even tried to get on Team Prime, so I could at least stay with 'Hide and Ratch. Prowler wouldn't let me."

"You know he doesn't like it when you call him that. Especially since you were the one to tell Jazz to call him that," Percy chuckled.

"He shouldn't have left me here on Cybertron then," was her retort, before hugging Percy again, "I thought I was alone."

"You're not alone anymore. Now come with me, you need repairs and I am pretty sure that your wings hurt greatly," he theorized, looking at the damage she had sustained, "How on Cybertron did this happen anyway?" He started leading her away towards their rather makeshift medbay, leaving behind them a bunch of now very confused mechs.

"Fraggin' Cons is what happened, Perce," was her reply.

Perceptor was quick to repair her wings and assist her in repairing her thruster and any other wounds that she had received, while she explained what had happened in full detail.

"So," she said, "You're a Wrecker now, huh?"

"I am," he replied.

"What do you do?"

"I am a sniper."

"…..WHAT?! But you hate guns, you are a friggin' pacifist for Primus sake."

"I know, but since it seems that if I don't take up arms, I will be killed like all the other innocent civilians that were slaughtered in the beginning. My morals are still intact; they have just…..evolved a bit. Adapted really, so that way, I can fight without going against them. As a sniper, I will only take headshots. It is a quicker death than a shot to the spark chamber. They die instantaneously. I still keep up with my original position as a scientist, but I also work as a sniper here. I, also, double over as a medic." Perceptor was trying to choose his words carefully. He knew that Stella knew about his morals and how his is a scientist not a warrior.

"Are there ANY medics on the Wreckers?" She looked a bit skeptical, seeing a slight lack of organization and cleanliness in the medbay.

Perceptor thought for a moment, "Rang is a in the psychology field, but I don't think that counts."

"So you guys don't have a medic, at least one with complete training, like Ratchet and First Aid." Worry was starting to show on her lovely faceplates.

"That is correct."

"Primus, I'm surprised you all are still in one piece. You should have scouted for a medic. I mean come one, what if one of you is severely injured? There won't be a medic around and you can only do so much, but what if it's not enough?" She said, shocked.

"We are all trained in first-aid, if that is what you are implying."

She groaned, bringing a hand over her optics, "No it isn't. You guys need an actual medic. First-aid can only help for so long."

He stopped to think again, before replying, "You know, if I remember correctly, there is one Autobot that I think the Wreckers could use."

"Really? Who?" There was that suspicious tone again.

"Well, I am looking right at her." Was his smug reply.

Realization dawned on her, "Percy, I may have been trained by Ratchet, but I am not as skilled as him. Not to mention, I don't even have the right tools to even do an emergency operation on anyone."

"I have seen you grow up, femme," he interjected, "You would study with Ratchet and would quiz each other. For Primus' sake, he would take you to his classes when he was in the Academy. Besides, we are leaving here soon to go to a nearby Autobot base to get our ship and search for the Allspark. You should come with."

"Nobody just joins the Wreckers, Percy. They have to be asked to join. They have to be sought out by the Wreckers to join. I am only here, because they saved me from a bunch of Cons that had ambushed me, while I was trying to locate a strange Energon spike."

"That is why I plan on asking Ultra Magnus," Percy said, in a smug tone.

"Ask me what," Ultra Magnus interrupted, when he walked into the medbay.

"Speak of the Unicron," Stella muttered, she caught Perceptor's optics, "No, don't you dare. Percy, I mean it. If you say anything, I will throw a wrench at you. You know I will."

Perceptor merely ignored her and walked up to the Wreckers leader, "My friend Stella, was trained by Ratchet, the CMO of the Autobots, to be a medic and as you may guess we do not have a medic. She and I have discussed and she had noticed that we do not have one. She has convinced me that it would be best to obtain one quickly and so I have decided that she should join the team. Having her as a part of the team will greatly help us in the future," the scientist/sniper explained, while ducking in time to miss the wrench she threw at his helm. He quickly picked it up and tossed it back to her. She caught it without missing a beat and continued to glare her perfected Ratchet Glare that apparently had no effect on him whatsoever.

"Oh for the love of Primus, Percy," growled Stella, "You did not have to do that. If the Wreckers are fine without a medic and do not wish to get one, then that is their choice and I will respect it. Besides, who told you that you could make my decisions for me, anyway?"

Perceptor turned around to stare at the femme, while Ultra Magnus watched the exchange in silence, extremely amused.

'_This is better than when Kup gets mad,'_ he thought to himself.

"Your brothers told me that if I find you, I am to keep you close as in I am to become your, I believe you would say, chauffer," he said, amusingly.

"I DO NOT NEED A CHAUFFER," she snarled, venomously.

Ultra Magnus actually got a bit scared and subconsciously took a step back. Perceptor tilted his head in Magnus' direction, looking highly amused, before turning back to the rather livid femme.

"I believe it was Wheeljack who told me not to say that word," Percy said, looking like he was thinking, "Besides, this was a direct order from Prowl. Since he is Prime's SIC, that makes him my superior and as such, I must obey his commands."

Ultra Magnus and the other Wreckers, who just arrived in time after they heard Stella yell, looked surprised by that last statement from the sniper.

"Wait," Springer starts, "You're telling me that SHE is the SIC's little sister?"

"She is not only our SIC's, but also the younger sister to the Autobots known as Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack, Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Blaster, Smokescreen, Red Alert, and Soundwave," Perceptor explained, while Stella snarled at him to stop talking.

"Wait," said Bulkhead, "Isn't Soundwave a Con?"

"Soundwave is a lot of things, Bulkhead," Stella said, her gaze dropping to her hands, "But he is anything but a Con. He didn't want to join the Cons, Megatron forced him by threatening my life. Though now, he works as a spy with Starscream and his trine and sends the Autobots information. Haven't you ever been in battles with them and never notice that they don't kill any of the Autobots? Did you notice that they would shoot at their own Cons while making it look like they were aiming for the Autobots? Have you ever noticed that when they are on the field, Autobots that they attack aren't killed, just injured? That's because they are just trying to prevent any bad blood between those they have attacked for when Optimus tells them to leave the Cons to come back to us… to me."

"I can understand Soundwave, but Starscream," Kup sneered lightly, "I have fought him before, he is an arrogant and power-hungry mech and his trinemates are no better."

"It's his cover up," she retorted, glaring at the older mech slightly, "He acts like that to put up appearances. If you have been deceived by him, then that means he has deceived the Decepticons as well."

The Wreckers were silent as they processed that tid-bit of information that the young femme presented to them. Ultra Magnus, though, smiled.

"She's right," he explained, "I was there when he and his trinemates received the assignment to go undercover. He wasn't very happy about going. Claimed that he wasn't best suited for the job, but he went anyway."

"I know," Stella said, with a small melancholy smile, "He complained about it to me from the moment he received his orders to when he left. I thought TC and 'Warp were going to shoot themselves if he didn't stop soon."

"You know him," Kup asked, politely.

"Know him," she chuckled, "I'm dating him."

"WHAT?!" came the surprised shouts, many having disbelieving expressions, others shocked, and a few down right mad.

Percy just laughed, "About time," he said in between chuckles.

The other Wreckers turned to him.

"You knew about this," questioned Twin Twist.

"Yes," he said, chuckling still, "I went to the same Academy as them. They looked so cute together. Skyfire even agreed, but those two were so oblivious to each other's affection to one another that they almost missed it had Skyfire, her brothers, his trinemates, and myself, finally had enough and just gave them a push in the right direction…. Literally."

Stella glared at him, "Continue speaking on this topic, Percy and I hope being with the Wreckers kept you on your pedes enough to make sure you don't die during your recharge cycle." She held up her wrench to show that it would be her weapon of choice.

He held up his hands in surrender, and then made the motion of sealing his lips.

"So back to the original topic," Ultra Magnus started, amusement clear in his sapphire optics, "Stellar Luna, would like to join the Wreckers as our medic and warrior. We are in desperate need of a medic. Perceptor is very good at repairing us, but if he were to be severely wounded or offlined, we do not have enough medical knowledge to help each other in our time of need. You do not have to accept, but it would be greatly appreciated if you did."

The midnight blue colored femme was at a loss of words, she wanted to join the Wreckers, hearing how they worked made her feel like they were up her alley, but she didn't want it to be because Perceptor had been ordered to "chauffer" her. She mentally scowled at the thought of Prowl doing that to her.

She sighed, "I will accept your offer," she started, "BUT I am only joining because I want to," she turned to Perceptor, pointing her wrench at him, "Not because you were told by my brothers to look after me."

Percy only smiled, "I don't think I would be able to keep up with you," he started, "Especially in your turbo fox form."

"Frag right you wouldn't," she grouched out before laughing, Percy joining her a moment later.

"Welcome to the Wreckers," Ultra Magnus replied, shaking hands with her, the Wreckers cheering at the fact that their unit will be able to last longer than they originally thought.

Author's Note:

Okay I apologize if it's going slower than a space slug, but this is my little twist. Yes, little Stella reunites with her longtime friend and becomes a Wrecker…. Bet you didn't see that now did ya? XD

Any ways, next chapter is supposed to be her and the Wreckers heading to Earth. I promise to try and update the other stories.

Also, I have news for you. I am currently trying to come up with a G. story….. yes yes I know. Not everyone likes G. , but I do… Why do I like it, you may ask? Easy…

Ninjas.

Flipping Ninjas, people.

Ninjas…. Love that word XD.

I don't know what universe to do it in, but if you would like to make a request on which one let me know in the reviews. I most likely will do it in Movieverse, Sigma 6, or Renegades. But if you want me to try to do a different 'verse, let me know. I will look it up, get some info, and try my hand. I don't know any of the comic series, so try to stick with movies and cartoons.

Why am I writing one of these, you may ask?

I watched G. Retaliation in 3D…. not very many movies that I have seen in 3D were able to get away with it, but I feel as though this movie did. I also want General Colton (played by Bruce Willis XD)'s house… mostly for his wonderful collection of toys…. If you catch my drift….

Any way be sure to leave a review for me. Also, if you are doing any G. stories and want to do a collab with me let me know. I am still working on my OC, but I plan on finishing her up soon.

Till All Are One,

Kuro Rotasu


End file.
